gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Seven
This is an introduction of the characters in the story, the action will come later. This is my first fanfiction so please R&R. Criticism is okay, but if it is too hated by everyone I will stop the series. I am sorry about not adding Gears of War to the title I didn't think about it at the time. I do not own Gears of War 2 or Gears of War or any thing in it. The only thing I own is the seven characters in this story. It was a cloudy day on the road to Landown, and Captain Miller was worrying about razorhail. If it did come, they would go hide in the derrick, but he would rather not. The exstranded driving it wasn't to keen to the idea of driving gears on a dangerous journey. He looked at his XO, in his opinion the heart of Charlie Team, Lieutenant Alice Smith. She was staring into space, and they only way to tell her race was the space between her helmet and her body armor. The only thing different about her was the computer satchel on her back. He missed seeing her ponytail, but she always followed regulations, which is something he couldn't say about private Tony Harrison, the sniper of the squad. You could barely see him he was so thin, and it was a wonder that he could withstand the kick of a Longshot, but he was better at annoying Alice. He always flirted with her, making it hard for her to concentrate on her computer. The sergeant Benjamin "Benny" McAllen walked up to him, his shotgun still in his hand. "Capt. what is our E.T.A on the drop sight, the team is losing morale?" He asked, his heavy Scottish accent making his speech barely understandable. "Three hours from now, tell the team that will be missing this moment when we get to the action." Miller replied, pulling out his lancer to oil the chain-saw on it. The entire squad had lancers expect for Benny and Harrison, who were specialists with their weapons. Actually, the only person on the team with the rank specialist was Zane Foxx, the master of demolition. He was sitting by Corporal Sarah Yang, trying to get her to speak. The ironic thing was that she was the communication specialist, yet she never talked. The only person she would talk to was Zane because he was the only one without a helmet, and so she was able to see his face. Miller didn't understand why, but as long as she talked when needed he was okay with it. The last person of the group was Harry Wallis, the rookie. He had no special talent, just green, but after this Miller hoped that that would change. Miller was awoken from his thoughts by Zane. "Sir, I can see Landown from here, we should be getting rea--." He tried to say, but was stopped by the explosion of the Derrick they were on.